A Goode Life
by Erin Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: Piper just wants to go home. She wants to be with her dad. Not at a stupid prep school all the way across the country. This was horrible. Things can't get worse. But they do. Piper starts falling for Jason Grace, the schools star quarter back. She becomes worst enemies with Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. But last but not least, she has three love struck lunitics for best friends.
1. Stupid Personal Assistants

Piper wants to go home. She wants to go back to LA and be with her dad. New York was offal. she just wanted to be anywhere but there! All these thoughts went through her head as she opened the the doors to Goode High school. She would be staying in a dorm upstairs. THIS WAS OFFAL!

She sighed. The place its self was nice. modern but elegant. It had metalic chandiliers and black and white sofas. The lockers were stainless steal and the walls had black and white photos scattered around randomly. The place was very pretty overall. But it was still not being home schooled in California. You see, her dad is Tristan Mclean. Famous actor. She never really went to a real school,to dangerous. so now with Piper being in a prep school all the way across the country, she kinda just wanna go back to something familiar. This was all Jane's fault. Piper wouldn't be here, away from the only home she ever had, if Jane hadn't convinced her dad to send her here. Stupid personal assistants.

Suddenly a loud voice came from behind her. "Ah, Pepper Mcleary! Its an honor to make your accountanaince. Eh, not really. Actually, not at all." I turned to see a fat dude wearing a tropical hawiian shirt, but instead of flowers and stuff, its design had grapes and dolphins. Weird.

"Its Piper Mclean. And who are you?" the dude frowned and said, " I'm Mr. Dionysus, but you, like all other bratty childeren, will call me Mr. D." I sighed. This was the beginning to the most crappy year of her miserable life.

$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$

Mr. D (Who Piper found out was the head master) showed her to her dorm room. The door had a silver plaque that said, _Cabin 10._ "Here we are, Pepper. Good rithens!" Piper sighed. Mr.D had called her that seven times in the past 20 minutes. She didn't even try to correct him. Instead she knocked on the cabin door.

Piper's knock was answered by a girl with long, curly blonde hair, startling grey eyes, and a tall structure. She wore a plum purple blouse with pearl buttons, blue jeans, and orange flip-flops. She was really pretty. When this girl saw Piper, she smiled warmly and said, "Hey! You must be Piper. I'm Annabeth. It's so nice to meet you." Finally, someone being nice!

"hi" Piper said with a smile. Annabeth stepped aside and let her in. There were two other girls in the room. The first girl she saw had short, spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. She was short and had on black jeans, a black tee and black and white striped socks. "Hey whats up?" the girl asked giving Piper a big toothy smile. Piper smiled. "Hi Im Piper. I'm new." The girl stepped forward and put an arm around her. "Well, I'm Thalia, and that's Katie." Katie had long curly brown hair and grassy green eyes. Her green tee-shirt matched her eyes and so did her converse. Her jeans went down just below the knee. Katie stepped foward. "Hey Piper. Nice to meet you. Welcome to cabin 10."

$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$

Thank the gods it had been Saturday. Piper needed time to get settled. That night she had gotten to know her room mates very well. They had become great friends. In the morning, Piper was the firs one up. This gave time to look around. The room was much like the rest of the school. Black and white theme. There was black and white designed comforters with doodles on them. For the first time Piper noticed that hers was plain white. you actually got to draw on them! The room had black and white photos of Katie, Thalia, and Annabeth.

Then Piper glanced in one of the four vanity mirrors. There were dark bags under her kailidescope eyes. Her chocolate brown hair was frizzy and ratty. Quickly, before the others got up Piper headed to get a shower in their bathroom.

When she rentered the room all the others were still in bed. she glanced back at the mirror. Much better. Her long brown hair was in a french braid. Piper had on white jeans and a blue shirt that said "**WHATS UP?"** She looked more refreshed and more awake. "Looking good, Pipes." She turned to see Thalia sitting up and stretching. "Wanna take a walk?" Piper nodded. "yeah, I was hoping to get a glimpse of the rest of this marvelous school." She said sarcasticly. Thals laughed. "Lets go then, Beauty Queen." _Who Knows_ Piper thought,_ Maybe this won't be to bad after all._ Yeah right.


	2. Goo Goo Eyes And Size 5

**_PIPER'S__ POV_**

It was a beautiful morning for a tour of our school.

The autmn leaves were preparing to fall, the air was cool with a crisp wind, and 2 hot boys were coming our way.

Wait. What did I just say?

I glanced over at Thalia.

Her eyes were big and she was pretty much drooling like a dog.

I wonder which boy had that effect on her.

The boy on the right had sun kissed blonde hair, electric blue eyes and was about 6' 2.

On his left was a pale boy with raven black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing all black.

Your average emo and super cool dude walking to get breakfast together.

Not weird at all.

I jabbed Thalia with my elbow.

"Cut out the goo goo eyes, Thals. Don't wanna get caught."

She scowled me but wiped off the drool.

I was about to ask who the cute guys were when the blonde called out "Hey Sis! How are you?"

I glanced around but Thals and I were the only people on the path.

She sighed and said, "Morning, Jason. I'm tired."

I starred at my friend, seeing if she'd catch the hint.

She did.

"Jason, Nico," Thalia's breath caught at Nico's name., "This is Piper. Piper meet my twin and his emo BFF."

I smiled at them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said with a small smile. Jason grinned at me. "Likewise."

Nico just nodded and waved.

Jason rolled his eyes at Nico who just shrugged.

"Well, see you later guys. It was nice meeting you Piper." Jason said and with that he and his companion were gone.

Thalia got a glazed look in her eyes. "Isn't he so dreamy." she said and I laughed.

"Who, Thals. Nico or your brother?" Thalia gave me a deadly glare. "Fine. Whatever. Just saying you might make a good couple."

She gave me a hopeful look. "really?" I nodded. "really."

$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$

Thals and I could hear Katie's screams as we approached the cabin.

"STOLL! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!"

"No can do, Gardner. I have plans for your shoe. Who knew I'd be lucky enough that your a size five!"

Katie starred at him. "Really, Travis? I mean, I knew you had small feet but a womans five? And your not even taking both!"

Travis blushed. "For your information, Kit-Kat, I have a men's seven."

Katie looked as if she were holding back laughter. "That is a woman's five!" She burst out in a fit of high pitched giggles.

Travis blushed till his face was Rudolph's nose.

"whatever, Katie. I have things to do, people to prank..." Katie grabbed her four-inch heel back from the boy.

"Is my heel going to be used in a prank, Stoll? And will I ever get it back?"

Travis stepped closer to Katie. His auborn hair was tossled and his blue eyes starred down about a foot into hers.

While Katie was mesmerized in his eyes Travis said, "Yes and no.", snatch up the shoe, and ran down the hall.

Katie quickly snapped out of her trance. "Stoll, I'm going to rip your head off and feed it to a lion at a zoo!" She screamed this and other threats as she chased him.

"Should we follow her?" I asked Thalia as she opened the door to cabin 10.

Thalia scoffed. "Please, they've done this on a daily basis for two years. Honestly, they need to get a room!" I laughed at that.

And that is when I realized two of my room mates were love struck puppies.

That was fantastic and all, but what about me?

Was I going to end up like Thals or Katie?

NO, I didn't want a boyfriend. Boys could be cute but that doesn't mean you have to date them.

I definately was not dating anyone here at Goode.

Was I?


	3. The First Day

The First Day

I woke up to the sounds of four alarms at once.

It was loud and we all groaned.

"Shut Up, You stupid piece of machinery!" Thals said as she got up.

She pressed all our snooze buttons and got back in bed.

By that time Katie, Annabeth, and I had already got up and were racing to get the shower first.

Katie got there first and slammed the door.

I came in a close second.

Annabeth was waiting patiently behind me.

Thalia was still in bed.

I sighed. "Thals, come on! Time to get up and go to school!" She groaned.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"So what."

"I don't want to get up!"

"Neither did I but you have to get a shower or you'll stink."

Thalia looked up at me to see where I was going with this.

"So what if I smell!? I. Don't. Care!"

I smiled. "Oh, you'll care if Nico sees you like this"

That got Thalia moving quick.

She was behind Annabeth in less than a millie second.

Surprised, Annabeth turned to me.

"I have never seen Thals move so fast. You are a genius!"

Katie came out and I got in.

Time to go to my first day of real school!

$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$# !$

We went to the office to get our schedules.

Katie said we should all compare schedules to see when we'll be together.

Annabeth grinned.

"I'll go first."

**Homeroom: Ms. Artemis**

**1st: Music, Mr. Apollo**

**2nd: History, Mr. Brunner**

**3rd: Biology/Science, Ms. Demeter**

**4th: Math, Ms. Athena**

**5th: LUNCH**

**6th: Study Hall, Ms. Nike**

**7th: Spanish 3, Mr. Hephaestus**

**8th: PE, Coach Hedge**

Thalia grinned and snickered.

"Gleeson Hedge! I heard he was in the marines. Good luck, soldier."

Annie sighed and gestured for Katie to go.

"'Kay."

**Homeroom: Ms. Artemis**

**1st: Study Hall, Ms. Nike**

**2nd: History, Mr. Brunner**

**3rd: Drama, Ms. Circe**

**4th: German 2, Ms. Hera**

**5th: LUNCH**

**6th:Biology/Science, Ms. Demeter**

**7th: Math, Ms. Athena**

**8th: PE, Mr. Hermes**

Katie gave us all smug looks.

"I got the best PE teacher in the history of exercise!"

She gestured for Thals to go.

**Homeroom: Ms. Artemis**

**1st: Music, Mr. Apollo**

**2nd: History, Mr. Brunner**

**3rd: Biology/Science, Ms. Demeter**

**4th: German 2, Ms. Hera**

**5th: LUNCH**

**6th: Study Hall, Ms. Nike**

**7th: Math, Ms. Athena**

**8th: PE, Mr. Ares**

Thalia stared at the paper in her hand.

"Ms. Hera! She is the worst teacher ever!" she yelled whispered to us.

While Thalia was about to pass out, I read my paper out loud.

** Homeroom: Ms. Artemis**

**1st: Study Hall, Ms. Nike**

**2nd: History, Mr. Brunner**

**3rd: Drama, Ms. Circe**

**4th: French 3, Mrs. Aphrodite**

**5th: LUNCH**

**6th: Math, Ms. Athena**

**7th: Biology/Science, Ms. Demeter**

**8th: PE, Coach Hedge**

Thalia sighed.

"You heard my marine speech, right?"

I nodded with probably a scared expression on my face.

Annie scoffed.

"Well, Katie, let us salute our fallen soldiers. May our dear friends rest in peace."

They both saluted and started walking to class.

I hurried to catch up because I still didn't know the school to well.

When we got to Ms. Artemis' class room I felt like I was the only one who was just standing there.

Everyone else was hugging and greeting each other.

I was new, out of place.

Then I saw her.

A girl with a water fall of chestnut brown hair and almond eyes stood on the side.

She looked like she wasn't new, but felt out of place.

I was about to walk over and say hello when two girls walked in.

They both had long black hair but the on the right looked intimidating.

She had deep brown eyes and looked like a strong leader.

Her friend had blue eyes and I am pretty sure she was Chinese.

The girl who had been out of place seconds ago had ran right past me and hugged both the girls, all had smiles on their faces.

I sighed and tried to find something familiar.

Anyone, Anything.

Then I saw someone very familiar, talking to a girl with dark skin and hair and another with fare skin and auburn curls.

"Silena!" I yelled and ran to my older sister.

She had long brown hair as straight as a ruler and baby blue eyes.

You may be asking, 'How is she older than you and in your class?'.

Well she and I were born in the same year.

Silena is only eleven months older than me.

"Piper! OMG! TTYL, Rach, Haze!"

Silena hugged me really tight.

You see, my family is messed up.

My mom died when Silena and I were babies.

Mom had just gotten divorced while she was pregnant with Silena, met my dad, got together and had Silena.

Then my mom was pregnant with me when Lina's dad went to prison for life.

Something about a murder.

Anyway, my mom had me then mysteriously disappeared five and a half months later.

We don't know what happened to our dear mother.

Silena and I lived with my dad till she was 13 and came here.

That is another reason I was sent to Goode.

Well, back to reality.

"Oh, Pipes, I've missed you so much! How are you? How's dad? Agh, and how's Jane?"

I laughed.

"Good, Good, but I think Jane has gotten a worse attitude. Other than that all is well."

We laughed together like the good old days.

The days before being schooled because of our ADHD and dyslexia.

The days before dad started paying absolutely no attention to us.

The days before Silena came to New York as a safe haven.

We laughed and enjoyed our time until the group of girls I saw earlier walked over.

"Silena Beauregard, what in the name of Janitor Hades are you doing talking to this walking dumpster?" the Chinese one asked.

_Wow, _I thought, _that janitor must be really bad to be cursing him._

Silena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Drew. Piper is my little sister. And she is not a walking dumpster girl. She is way prettier than you slutty freaks."

They were very slutty looking.

Lots of cleavage and short-shorts.

Drew scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Keep dreaming."

I looked at my sister.

"Silena..."

Silena put her hand up to silence me.

"Pipes, I got this."

"What's going on?"

We all turned from the Silena vs. Drew battle that had gotten everyones attention.

Nico, Jason, and some other guy with black hair and sea-green eyes walked in the room.

"Jase, babe, this new girl started a fight with us." the leader said giving a pouty face.

"What?" I asked looking at everyone in the room.

They all shook their heads and said something like 'Drew stared it'.

Jason sighed.

"Reyna, I'm sick of this. You always picking and bullying and stalking on people. We are done."

He looked at Nico who shrugged.

"Sure. Same for you Drew. How about you and Calypso, Percy?"

Percy turned white and he mumbled, "I still like her."

I saw a face literally fall.

It was Annie's.

_Crushing on Percy, I guess._

Drew and Reyna stormed out of the room.

Calypso walked up to Percy, kissed his cheek, and followed.

"Sluts."

I turned, remembering Silena next to me.

"I can't believe Reyna framed you. Honestly I'm going to smash her stupid little face in a wall..."

I sighed.

"It's okay Silena, I think she got was coming to her."

Then a woman who looked about 25 walked in.

"Alright, class. Welcome to your Junior Year. Please settle down for morning announcements."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
